Nick C. Thanatos
85,000,000 |affiliation = Phantom Pirates |occupation = ; ; ; |race = Human |birthplace = |birthdate = 12th June |age = 24 |gender = Male |eyes = Blue |hair = Blue |status = Active |marital status = Single(Been in several relationships) |relatives = Unnamed Parents Heather C. Thanatos(Older Sister) Unnamed Grandparents}} Nicholas C. Thanatos (ニコラス.シ.タナトス Nikolas Shi Tanatosu) now known as Nick C. Thanatos, is a pirate who hails from 's . After encountering solitary Captain Di Roy, he joined up with him as an honorary member of the Phantom Pirates, as its , and respectively. Due to his encounter with the , evasion of their grasp, and subsequent battle with Algar Delroy, and repelling against the designated against Karate Island, he was delegated with a bounty of 85,000,000. He is also the younger brother of Heather C. Thanatos, and is gaining power while searching for her to ultimately fulfill her dream of being ended by his hand. Appearance Nick is noted to be a very physically fit young man, with a very youthful yet strangely mature visage from him. His most distinct feature is his head of blue hair, which is neck-length, spiked and combed backwards, whilst some locks are left protruding at the front. His eyes compliment his hair, as they are but a shade darker, along with some turquoise eye make-up going from underneath to the outside of his eye. His stature is quite impressive, being a full height of 6'1", and accordingly so, he possesses a very muscular and toned build thanks to his training at Karate Island. His facial features are quite angular and sharp, radiating the aura of a decisive and passionate individual. His stance, though laid back, is always upright, along with the scar gained on his body, stretching from his upper-chest down to his lower-abdomen, indicating at a level of battle experience, adding to an intimidating aura. Finally; what's most noticeable about his face is the strange bone structure on his right jaw, appearing to be made as a rather crude replacement of his real jaw, though it may have also simply been an ornament "generously" provided by his doctor. Nick prefers to dress up quite casually, believing any fancy outfits should be reserved for those who like them, while the others dress up without any holds barred. He normally likes to wear dark tank-tops, with trendy insignias on them. Over this, he normally wears his signature black vest, ornate with golden buttons and lining, and then his signature black-skulled belt. Underneath this, he simply wears a pair of dark trousers, or on some odd occasion when it's too hot, knee-length shorts of a lighter color. At one point of time, Nick used to wear a traditional Martial Artist's uniform, with his own variation of course. He wore a simple white jacket over no other top, leaving his torso exposed, along with a black sash around his waist, a pair of white hakama, and a pair of white tabi and black waraji. He appears to sometimes don this attire when he wishes to train, or remind himself of fond memories. Gallery NickInjury1.png|Nick's permanent injury from Rear-Admiral, Algar Delroy. MartialNick.jpg|Nick's Martial Art attire. NickFace.jpg|A close-up of Nick's face. Nick Thanatos Wanted Poster.png|Nick's Wanted Poster. The shot was taken after a serious battle, thus his injuries. Personality Nick is a cheerful young man, who seems to comply with just about anything Di Roy says as long as it isn't too far-fetched. Normally quite relaxed and easy going, it is difficult to make Nick become motivated for work through other means than self-motivation, making dealing with him a real pain, as noted by his Captain. However; Nick is entirely reliable as a First Mate, and has a full sense of responsibility and duty, as instilled into him by his martial arts instructors several years ago. Having been brought up around people who believe in the principles of martial arts, Nick himself is also a very principled individual, despite what many would say. He believes in a policy of self-benefit, which is inclusive of gaining trust among comrades. Nick is known to be very selective of his friends as well thanks to this policy, remarking that he's only ever had two friends in his entire life, one of them being Di Roy himself. These philosophies extend over to combat. He doesn't believe in idle chatter, especially when in a serious battle. He stays calm, collected, and fights as fairly as possible until the opponent uses an unfair advantage. From herein, Nick goes no holds barred, using any means possible to dominate against his enemy. As a result, Nick is also a very versatile combatant, being thrown into several situations and coming out alive rather easily, much to others' chagrin. Accordingly so, Nick is quite skilled with teamwork, frequently making good use of Di Roy's abilities within battle, whilst keeping check that he doesn't go berserk, showing a level of camaraderie within them. One of Nick's distinct traits is his refined sense of manners and taste in beverages and foods. Because of his semi-noble heritage, he was known to indulge himself in quite lavish dinners, and thus knows how to act and dress appropriately in several situations. He has a way with his words, but often tends to get drunk because of his unrealistic alcohol tolerance, making escaping from such establishments quite an unwanted hassle. Relationships Phantom Pirates Crew Di Roy: Kana: Jacqueline Harper: Leo: Eddy: Marines Algar Delroy: Karate Island Residents Abilities and Powers Nick has had experience within the art of combat, and though isn't exactly an enormously powerful combatant, he is fully capable of fighting against foes of varying strengths, utilizing his own strengths and weaknesses as a means to evaluate his advantages and disadvantages, normally leaving his foes at a loss for words despite a possible difference in power. The highest display of Nick's power was the ability to single-handedly fight off an entire Marine Branch, headed by Algar Delroy, and end up in a non-fatal condition, though he did gain a permanent scar on his torso. Furthermore; he was also capable of leading a resistance against the on , being an entirely successful operation, speaking volumes of his powers. After becoming a pirate, and allying himself with Di Roy, Nick has also shown great skill in coordination attacks, being capable of double-teaming his enemies with Roy's assistance. Additionally, he appears to be skilled enough to quell Di Roy if he ever goes on a rampage, even within his Devil Fruit form. Finally; he displays quite a knack for the position of Helmsman, coordinating the ship of the Phantom Pirates without too much effort. Physical Attributes Nick is notorious for being a solely physical fighter, not relying on any form of combat other than his body. Because of this, Nick has developed a very powerful figure, and has gained physical attributes beyond the scope of a normal individual, though his only "Superhuman" attribute is his level of speed, agility and associated elements. Nick is quite the powerhouse when it comes to his strength. Though it isn't on a level of a superhuman, he has shown to easily cause grievous injuries with his strikes, leaving most ordinary opponents on the ground. Nick shows to be capable of restraining large men with a single palm, carrying and throwing them away from his destination. His greatest show of strength was lunging his fist through an assassin targeting him, killing him there and then. Durability isn't too much of a problem for Nick, and with his physique, comes a natural level of durability. He is able to endure powerful attacks without being immediately defeated, and even continue to fight on despite his body bleeding. His greatest demonstration of his durability was his ability to survive a direct onslaught from Algar Delroy's Insei Insei no Mi's Gungnir technique, though it left him with severe burns and a permanent scar. Nick has also gained quite an impressive level of stamina thanks to his repetitive training. He is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time, expending energy only as needed to limit the amount of effort he places into battle. Resulting from this, he is thus quite the runner and swimmer, being fully capable of running and swimming across a few miles without tiring. Finally; Nick is well known for his superhuman speeds, which are thought to be on-par with users of the technique known as , though this claim has yet to be proven. He has shown to instantaneously close great gaps of distance, and is capable of easily outpacing every single member of his crew, and even keep on equal pacing with Di Roy's Chimera form. Furthermore; Nick is highly agile, using his lean and athletic frame to evade attacks with great ease, normally resorting to the use of acrobatics to do so. He is also noticeably nimble, and flexible, being capable of precise footwork in conjunction with fine-tuned bodily movements to make himself on the verge of being unable to be caught. Martial Arts :Main Article: Kyushin Kenpo Having trained in Martial Arts ever since he was a child, and considering his heritage within , it isn't a surprise that Nick possesses an incredible level of skill within Martial Arts, giving him an edge over those who are inexperienced in the use of their fists in combat. Though he doesn't resort to his signature fighting style until needed, he is fully capable of employing it within a moment's notice, leaving most enemies bewildered at the occurrences that happen around them. Generally he appears to fight freestyle, using his remarkable usage of Busoshoku Haki in conjunction with his general fighting style to leave his opponents battered and bruised. Noted to be heavily agile and direct, very few are able to repel Nick's blows unless they possess significant power and skill. However; against enemies he deems appropriate, he will convert his style into his signature . Upon donning the style, Nick's speed reverts to its base, before he employs a strange stance that leaves several openings, most notably towards his torso. However; from here, he employs very minor verbal strategies as a means to direct his opponent towards him. As soon as they come within a range of a meter, Nick instantaneously breaks his position, using incredible flexibility and speed to assault his enemies from a single position, usually with an incredibly powerful punch to the ribs. As soon as he has done so, he begins to then alternate the angles at which he fights, as well as his heights through the means of Parkour. As of now, it appears that Nick possesses quite the mastery over the various techniques of Kyushin Kenpo, being completely capable of instantly changing his level of speed and agility to match the appropriate technique. Techniques * * * * Weapons :Main Article: Senjugahara Though not skilled in swordsmanship in the least, Nick appears to hold a , known as . It appears to be a temporary possession of his, as he has revealed that it was his elder sister who bequeathed it to him for a while until he is strong enough to face her in combat with the same sword. Though he is unable to wield the blade competently, occasionally he lends it to Kana before a major battle, believing it to be appropriate. The sword itself bears a strange appearance, having a complete katana shape, with a silver blade that has a slight blue shimmer. Furthermore; the guard and hilt are a dark blue, but the guard's shape is that of a crooked 'S', making it appear quite unreliable. This is far from the truth, and Kana has demonstrated that the blade appears to deal exceptional damage, bringing out the true potential of the individual through an unexplained channeling of power within the body and mind. Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbushoku Haki History Trivia Behind the Scenes *The infobox template was generously provided by Ziki. Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Helmsman Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Phantom Pirates Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User